ethelversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm vs The Glacier (Story Arc)
The Storm vs The Glacier is an ended story arc, with the main plot being the rivalry between the Storm and the Glacier. This story arc was ended when the Storm was killed by PAAB-member Jarod. Origins : The Glacier began as a single shard of ice, broken off from the Earth. After roaming space for eons, The Glacier returned to consume Earth. The Glacier's plan was set in motion, causing the Ice Age, but was eventually stopped by the Acient Order. The Ice Age attracted the attention of an incoporeal entity, which took over Earth's atmosphere during The Glacier's departure. During the years it took for the Glacier to leave, the arrogant attitude of the entity annoyed the Glacier, so it promised the entity it would destroy him when he returns. The entity, boasting it was able to stay, unleashed a series of blizzards and floods across Earth, killing many humans, and provoking the Glacier further. This event gave the entity the title of the Storm. After this, the Glacier had finally and fully retreated from Earth, and set back out to occupy space. The Glacier's Return : Around 26 AD, the Glacier decided to return to Earth and consume it, despite any sacrifices. It took The Order over 1,900 years, in this time locationed in Germany, to discover the Glacier's return, thus bringing a mass sacrifice known as the Holocaust. The Holocaust brought the attention of the Storm, who knew what would be coming in the decades to pass. : By December 2009, the Glacier was close enough to Earth to consume it, and the Storm prepared for a battle. Despite the Glacier's mindset to ignore any sacrifices, it decided to accept the PAAB's sacrifice and give Earth one year to ripen and continue populating. This amused the Storm, who decided to try and destory Earth before the Glacier's one year was up. The Storm's Invasion : During late 2010, the Storm launched a full-scale attack on EHS, but was met with heavy resistance by the students and faculty, who eventually managed to defeat the Storm. Seven students died along with ten other citizens of Attala county. One Year is Up, But... : Once the Glacier's one year was up, the coming arrival of a mysterious foe (Psypocalypse) caused the Glacier to decide not to consume Earth, and the Storm had to recover from its humiliating defeat. : Instead, the Glacier used his disciples to attack and spy on Earth's inhabitants, giving it the advantage over the Storm. The Storm is Killed : The Storm grew impatient with waiting for this foe, and decided to attack Earth physically, taking the bodily form of a hurricane. The Glacier did intervene in any way, hoping the Storm would be destroyed by this upcoming and mysterious foe. : The Storm began it's invasion in the Gulf of Mexico, taking aim at EHS in retaliation for its defeat at their hands. Unfortuantely for the Storm, the PAAB was forewarned by reports of a large hurricane, heading directly for EHS. Discussing what to do, Matt suggested the idea of somehow creating an explosion within the center of the hurricane, suggesting it might be the central zone of its power. When the Storm made landfall on the US, it was met with heavy firepower from The FBI and became severely weakened. Using it's last few clouds, the Storm attacked EHS during a home game, but was defeated by the EHS Band, who used the Power of Music. With only one cloud left, the Storm was blown up by PAAB Jarod, who sacraficed himself to destroy the PAAB's long-time foe. In all, the Storm had only managed to kill 42 people directly, and 3 directly. : With the Storm destroyed, the Glacier outlasted its rival and became the winner of the rivalry. : This series of events ended this story arc.